olvidada
by VictoriaaaH
Summary: Ella se siente olvidada.Despues de todo este tiempo cree que ya no la quiere...pero todo puede mejorar...o emperorar?[oneshot]Espero RR!...porfis!


**_¡HOLA!..Espero que les guste mi historia!...y dejen RR para saber si esta bien o si esta mala…._**

**_Ah!...se me olvidaba….ninguno de los personajes que aparecen acá son míos….son de la famosa escritora Jk Rowling…que espero que no me decepcione con las parejas….bueno adelante que esperan….lean!_**

* * *

****

Olvidada. Así era como se sentía. Él haría todo por olvidarla. Como no, si después de muchos intentos lo había rechazado. Después de años enamorado de ella, y ella simplemente no lo tomaba en cuenta, y ahora que ya no estaba para ella, lo extrañaba.

¿Cómo el amor pude ser tan complicado?

¿Amor, eso era lo que sentía en ese momento? Si, lo era, desde cuando, no lo sabia, pero ahora la indiferencia mostrada le dolía.

Todo esto no lo había pensado un mes atrás, cuando él se le declaró y ella, lo rechazó de la forma más cruel: le dijo que estaba enamorada de otro. Ese otro no existía, solo lo había dicho para alejarlo de ella. ¿Por qué, ni ella lo sabía, y ahora se daba cuenta del gran error cometido.

¿Qué hizo el, se limitó a abrir la boca, sin decir nada, se dio media vuelta con cara de profunda decepción y se fue, dejándola sola en medio del pasillo.

No había hablado con él, desde ese día.

No hacía bromas, ni se veía alrededor de tantas chicas, simplemente estaba tranquilo, sumido en su mundo.

Extrañaba de alguna forma todas sus bromas, extrañaba llamarle la atención, nunca había sido capaz de darse cuenta de que todo lo de de él le gustaba, y ahora, el ya no estaba para ella. Solo la quería olvidar, nada más que olvidar.

De alguna u otra forma había logrado distraerse, ya sea estudiando, leyendo, o dando paseos nocturnos, tratando de asumir todo, que el ya no la quería y que ella no había hecho nada para impedirlo. No sabía cuan equivocada estaba.

Así pasaron los meses, cuando algo le hizo creer que aún la amaba, una mirada de soslayo, oculta de todas las demás miradas. Quizás solo quería convencerse de que aun la amaba, quizá esa mirada era solo imaginación suya, pero quiso jugárselas por él, pero todo eso se vio esfumado cuando lo vio con otra chica.

¿OTRA CHICA? Se cuestionaba¿tan rápido la había cambiado, pero pronto cayó en la cuenta de que nunca había sido nada de él, por más que este quisiera, ella nunca lo había permitido y era ahora cuando se daba cuenta del daño.

Toda esperanza de que fuese solo una amiga de él, se vio esfumada cuando los vio besarse. Ese beso no era como el que ellos se habían dado, más bien, ese era un beso tierno, que más paresia ser una equivocación de dos amigos, pero ella sumida en su tristeza y en sus recuerdos no supo darse cuenta.

Su beso, había habido un beso, pero no fue ni en el lugar ni en el tiempo determinado, solo se habían dejado llevar por la pasión, y todo termino hecho un desastre: una bofetada, un "perdóname", un grito, un "no te vayas" y por último un "olvídame".

Todos aquellos recuerdos opacados por el presente. Lágrimas silenciosas rodaba por sus mejillas.

Estaba parada en medio del pasillo viendo toda la escena , cuando él la vio, dijo su nombre, le pregunto si se encontraba bien, pero ella no lo escuchaba, solo veía la mano de este unida a la de la otra chica. Más lágrimas inundaban su cara.

Decidió dejarlo hasta ahí, olvidando todo, mas bien, tratando de olvidarlo todo. No podía, sencillamente no podía.

Sufría cada vez que los veía juntos en los pasillos, claro que no daban indicios de ser algo más que amigos. Lo que ella no sabía era que el sufría igual o más que ella.

Terminando los exámenes finales, el director anunció que se llevaría a cabo un baile para despedir el año y los de último año.

No quería ir, pero sus amigas insistieron en que fuera, que no solo se podía dedicar a estudiar y, al final accedió.

Fue con un chico bastante guapo, pero que no la llenaba como lo hacía su amado. Bailó con él, se divirtió a pesar de todo, pero todo mejoró cuando él se le acercó y le invitó a bailar, a lo cual ella aceptó.

¿Y tu pareja? – le preguntó mientras bailaban

Esta bailando con un tipo – le soltó sin mas

Se sintió como la segunda o quizás tercera opción, apenada, triste, frustrada.

ah… - se limitó a decir

aun así, solo éramos amigos – "amigos que se besan" pensó ella – lo nuestro no funcionaria de todos modos – dijo con pesar – yo amo a otra.

Se sintió decaer. Sintió que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. Se contuvo las ganas de llorar, no frente a él.

¿ah si? – le preguntó con un hilo de voz

Si, lástima, ella no me quiere, suele pasarme – la miró de forma significativa, lo cual le dio a entender que ella lo había hecho sufrir, mas sus intenciones era lograr que se diera cuenta de otros sentimientos.

¿y…..por que no le dices?

Ya le dije – finalizó

Se sintió más mal aún.

y tu, dime ¿sigues enamorada?

Como le hubiese gustado decirle que todo lo dicho anteriormente había sido una mentira que ni ella entendía la razón, pero no fue capaz.

no, ya no

ah – dijo él, perdiendo la esperanza

Había terminado la canción, hubiese deseado estar con él toda la noche, pero estaba cansada y triste por lo ocurrido, además tenía que levantarse temprano para preparar su baúl. Se disculpó y le dijo que deseaba ir a acostarse y él, con un "buenas noches", la despidió.

Iba saliendo cuando alguien la tomó del brazo

¿qué…? – pero su pregunta fue silenciada por uno de los mejores y mas anhelados besos, el de él.

Al separarse el le dijo 2 palabras que jamás podría olvidar.

Te Amo – y al ver la perplejidad de ella añadió – no podía irme sin a menos tener la certeza de que no me quieres – agachó la cabeza, pero las suaves manos de ella le hicieron levantarla.

Yo también te amo – le dijo y volvió a besarlo

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

yo, James Potter, acepto a Lily Evans como mi futura esposa, para amarla y respetarla por el resto de la eternidad – dicho esto miró a su gran amigo Sirius Black y le guiño un ojo con la cara mas feliz que podría haber tenido nunca

yo, Lily Evans acepto a James Potter………

**Fin**

* * *

_**Espero RR...aunq sea para decirme lo mal q esta esta historia..porfa!**_

_**ReViEwSsSsSsS!**_


End file.
